


First Impressions

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [77]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry my roommate puked on your shoes" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

7-17-15

Prompt: - First Impressions

Pairing: BoKurooAka

Rating: G

 

                              Akaashi wasn’t sure what he had ever done to deserve this.

 

                              Well, no, that wasn’t quite true. He had never been the angel that people thought he was. He was just really good at being polite when it was of use to him. Still, there had to be a limit to what Karma would dish out in one night. Losing his keys was fine. He kept a spare on top of the doorframe. Getting caught in the rain without an umbrella wasn’t ideal, but he could handle a little water. The elevator breaking down when he had seven flights of stairs to climb to his apartment was pretty bad, he would admit. The key on top of his doorframe being missing was pushing it. But this.

 

                              This was too much.

 

                              “I am so, so sorry about him,” said the man with the obnoxious black hair, busy trying to support his friend with the obnoxious white hair as he swayed in place. “He can usually hold his liquor better than this.” Akaashi looked down at his shoes – his only good shoes, he might add – now covered in the white haired man’s vomit. He looked back up at the man who was talking, not entirely sure how to respond. “I’ll buy you new ones,” the man offered, and Akaashi sighed.

 

                              “It’s fine,” he said, bending down to get the shoes off. He held them gingerly, so as to avoid as much of the mess as possible. “They’re just shoes.”

 

                              “Still,” the man said, lunging to grab his friend who was getting ready to set off down the hall, “at least let me make him pay for them.” Akaashi smiled at that.

 

                              “It’s not his fault,” he said.

 

                              “No, it is,” the man answered with a lazy grin. “What are you doing in the hallway anyway?” Akaashi sighed.

 

                              “Lost my key,” he answered. The man grinned.

 

                              “Well, then, let me make it up to you by letting you crash at mine,” he offered. “At least until you can call the super in the morning.” Normally, Akaashi would have turned him down on the spot. Two strange men who had obviously been drinking, one of whom had _vomited_ on him, and both of whom looked like delinquents. But Akaashi’s bag slipped on his shoulder, banging against his thigh and reminding him of the paper in there that needed drying out if he was ever going to salvage it and his grade.

 

                              “Against my every instinct,” he said, and the man’s eyes lit up. “Alright.”

 

                              “Sweet! I’m Kuroo, by the way.” Kuroo turned to the door across the hall and propped his friend up next to it. “This idiot is Bokuto.”

 

                              “Akaashi.” Kuroo grinned and dug in his pocket for a key. Akaashi watched him with a growing sense of dread as he moved on to his left pocket, then the ones in his back. When he started searching his friend’s pants, Akaashi sighed. “We’re stuck out here, aren’t we?” Kuroo turned to him with a sheepish expression.

 

                              “Yeah,” he said.

 

                              “Slumber party!” Bokuto shouted, then promptly slid down the wall and passed out.

 

                              “Yippee.”

**Author's Note:**

> jokfajfopwhfopwjiforhrwjoerug[Tumblr,/a>jofaepurhpuigo](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
